Elemento Surpresa
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: O amor floresceu num terreno tortuoso e inseguro, onde não havia garantias e um acidente os fez perceber que cada momento tem que ser aproveitado como se fosse o último. AxY


**Título:** Elemento Surpresa  
**Autora**: Evil Kitsune  
**Pré Betagem: **Yume Vy  
**Betagem Final: **Lili-K  
**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz  
**Casal:** Aya x Yohji  
**Classificação:** + 18  
**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Leve Angust/ Kinky Lemon  
**Status:** Capítulo único (Oneshot)  
**Disclamer:** Weiss Kreuz não me pertence, ele é totalmente de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Se fosse meu, seria totalmente yaoi, Scherientz não faria parte dele, e eu estaria rica e feliz.  
**Sinopse:** O amor floresceu num terreno tortuoso e inseguro, onde não havia garantias e um acidente os fez perceber que cada momento tem que ser aproveitado como se fosse o último. AxY  
**Observação: **Fanfic feita para o _Amigo Secreto_ do LJ do **Secret Place**.  
**Aviso:** Contém leve angst, lemon pervo, exigência do meu amigo secreto.

**ooo**

**Elemento Surpresa  
****Evil Kitsune**

O constante apito do aparelho de monitoramento vital, apesar de irritante, já havia se tornado uma rotina do jovem hacker sentado ao lado da cama lendo um livro escolar. Na última semana, ele estava sempre ali, ao lado do bonito ruivo que parecia estar somente dormindo, mas não era essa a realidade. Enquanto seu outro amigo moreno se encontrava no quarto do outro louro, que estava com um gesso na perna toda, cortesia da última missão que realizaram.

Omi não deixava de se sentir culpado, afinal quem fazia as pesquisas, escolhia as rotas de fugas e tudo para não haver falhas era ele, e mesmo assim, _desta vez_ dois de seus companheiros estavam lá, naquele hospital, um em coma e outro com a perna quebrada em dois lugares.

Se poderia dizer que era ironia do destino, ver Aya ali naquela cama, igual a irmã dele... Deu um sorriso triste e se levantou, pois era hora de trocarem de turno, ele iria agora revezar com Ken e ficaria com Yohji e o lado bom é que, mesmo de mau humor por não poder sair da cama, o louro sempre fazia suas piadinhas.

Olhou para cama do seu líder e meneou a cabeça:

- Acorde logo, Aya-kun! Nós sentimos sua falta, principalmente aquele cabeça oca do Yohji. – E saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Omi foi indo em direção a outra ala, os pensamentos a mil, apesar de não conseguir se focar realmente em nada, até que, virando o corredor, encontrou Ken no caminho.

- Sempre pontual, Omi. – O moreninho sorriu. – E então? Nenhuma alteração?

- Nada Ken-kun, os médicos dizem que pode acordar de repente ou pode ficar como a irmã dele, por anos assim. – Deu um suspiro derrotado.

- Ei! Não fique assim... Ele vai acordar afinal ele é o nosso líder, certo? Quem vai por ordem ali naquela bagunça? – Sorriu pra animar o mais novo, mesmo que por uns instantes, porque na realidade, ele estava tão preocupado quanto Omi.

- É, vamos acreditar. – Sorriu. – E Yohji? Acordado? Piadista? Ranzinza? O que me espera hoje? – Perguntou, devido às constantes mudanças de humor por parte do outro amigo.

- Dormindo por enquanto, sorte sua. – Deu um aceno e foi indo em direção ao quarto do ruivo.

Omi deu um suspiro cansado. Havia adquirido uma rotina estranha... Escola, hospital, casa, e quando não havia aula, só hospital e casa, mas eram seus amigos ali, por isso ele faria sempre que precisasse. Já a Koneko, Momoe¹ cuidaria enquanto estivessem assim.

Entrou silenciosamente no quarto e viu o louro adormecido, e se sentou perto dele dando mais um de seus suspiros tristes.

- Ah Yohji-kun, não imagina como eu sinto muito que isso aconteceu, se eu tivesse planejado melhor, se eu tivesse previsto mais alguma coisa, nada disso teria acontecido, e logo agora que vocês finalmente tinham se acertado.

- Não foi sua culpa chibi.

Omi se sobressaltou ao sentir uma mão bagunçando seu cabelo e viu seu amigo ali, acordado, olhando para ele, sentindo-se meio culpado.

- Yohji... – O chibi não sabia o que dizer, mas se sentia um pouco melhor, naquele instante, com o gesto do amigo.

- Ahhhh, o que eu não daria por um cigarro agora. – Reclamou e olhou doce para Omi. – Ei bishounen, seja um garoto bonzinho e traga um aqui pro tio Yohji, vai?

Omi sorriu internamente, hoje ele havia pego o dia calmo do playboy.

- Claro. – Respondeu sorrindo e já até viu o sorrisão do louro se alargando. – Que NÃO! – Finalizou sério.

- Sabe, acho que você tem passado tempo demais com aquele ruivo, mesmo em coma ele está te influenciando. – Fez um bico e cruzou os braços olhando pro lado. Quem visse acharia que era uma criança, cujo doce foi negado.

- Você não tem jeito Yohji e nem pense em tentar seduzir as enfermeiras, além de avisadas, trocaram por enfermeiros, 'heteros'. – Pontuou.

- Vocês estão tentando me matar, eu sei agora! – Fez um gesto teatral. – E logo eu, tão novo, tão lindo, tão louro. ²

Omi só encarou seu amigo com 'uma gota enorme' na cabeça, hoje seria um longo dia de manhas e dramas, mas estava errado, pois ele ficou serio de repente e o encarou.

- Sabe chibi, falando sério, na realidade não foi sua culpa. Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu. Não tinha como você prever.

- Do que você está falando, Yohji? – Perguntou Omi, não entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Como assim não foi o culpado?

- A nossa missão era ir lá, matar os terrorista e explodir o prédio com aquele monte de C4 que eles tinham lá, já que eram apenas iniciantes, assim, menos uma facção terrorista para dar trabalho, certo? – Yohji recebeu um assentimento do mais novo e continuou.

- Depois que você e Ken saíram, eu ainda estava olhando se não tinha mais nenhum vivo ou algum refém. Eu já ia sair e Aya estava me esperando do lado de fora... Foi quando ele disse: 'Cuidado, tem alguém chegando'. – Yohji falava em tom sério.

Omi o ouvia, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, mantendo o silêncio.

- Fui para a saída, e ele tinha ido verificar o que era. Eu consegui sair do prédio e já estava perto do muro, quando senti a explosão e apaguei... Ken me disse que uma parte do muro desabou na minha perna e de certa forma me protegeu do pior, mas que Aya foi jogado longe e bateu a cabeça em algo. – O louro pegou um copo de água que tinha ao lado da cama e deu um gole, sorrindo pro loirinho.

- Mas... – O chibi tentou interrompê-lo, sem sucesso.

- Não tinha como você saber que alguém ia aparecer. O prédio já estava com os explosivos, o que pode ter acontecido, foi**: **quem voltou só adiantou a detonação. Por isso, relaxa, não foi sua culpa. – Deu um sorriso pro arqueiro e piscou um olho de maneira coquete. – Que tal aquele cigarrinho? Afinal eu fiz um super esforço contando isso, mereço né? ³

- Yohji, você não tem jeito. – Sorriu. – Mas aqui no hospital não pode. Acho que vou investigar quem eram os sujeitos.

- Eu já contei isso pra Kritker, pergunte lá, eles já devem ter algo sobre eles, não acha?

O chibi concordou e sorriu.

- Obrigado, Yohji! Eu me sinto mais aliviado, mas para uma próxima missão vou acrescentar algum elemento surpresa.

- Esse é o nosso cérebro, já pensando no futuro. – Sorriu, satisfeito ao vê-lo melhor.

- E então vai parar de enrolar e ir ver Aya-kun hoje?

- Que pergunta é essa? Achei que o curioso aqui fosse eu!

Omi apenas sorriu e meneou a cabeça, ainda estava triste, porque eles mal haviam se acertado finalmente e aconteceu isso.

- Bishounen? Os médicos disseram algo mais?

Só recebeu uma negativa de cabeça e um suspiro triste.

- Entendo...

O arqueiro resolveu ficar quieto, porque sabia o quanto o playboy estava sofrendo. Então abriu seu livro e voltou a ler o trecho que iria cair na prova.

Na realidade Yohji não entendia. Achava realmente injusto, depois de tanto tempo, depois que tanto relutou, ele 'o conquistador', o que ficava dando em cima de garotas descaradamente e alguns garotos também, havia sido conquistado. Não que fosse preconceituoso, muito pelo contrario, mas o problema era que quem havia conseguido isso, fosse nada mais, nada menos que o frio líder do Weiss, o ruivo bloco de gelo, Aya Fujimiya.

Ele não sabia quando começou a prestar tanta atenção no espadachim, só que ficava admirando a habilidade nos arranjos que o líder fazia e quando era seu dia de cozinhar, sempre tinha algo muito saboroso e bem apresentado. Aparentemente o ruivo dos infernos fazia tudo perfeitamente bem. Sempre preciso, perfeito! Gostava até dos 'olhares shine' que recebia, quando o provocava, de certa fora era até excitante.

Mas sua ficha caiu mesmo, quando, um dia após fechar a Koneko, chegou à sala de missões e encontrou o ruivo lá, sem camisa, com uma calça de moletom, treinando com sua inseparável katana. Ficou ali observando, com a boca aberta, literalmente babando, o corpo perfeito, a pele alva parecendo tão suave ao toque, os movimentos precisos e graciosos, a fina camada de suor cobrindo o peito e só ficou imaginando que poderia estar assim, mas na cama dele com gemidos acompanhando e ele estava muito excitado, mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos, quando uma mão fechou sua boca.

- Se continuar assim babando, o chão vai virar um lago... – Ken disse, dando uma risada divertida quando estava saindo.

Ele ia xingar o jogador, quando reparou que o ruivo o encarava com um brilho estranho nos olhos e vinha em sua direção, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Com certeza estava morto agora, mas o que aconteceu foi algo bem diferente.

- Um banho gelado pode te ajudar, Kudou. – A voz sempre séria disse no seu ouvido. – Ou... Quem sabe eu te ajude...

Ele não conseguiu uma reação até ser tarde demais e notar que estava sozinho ali, excitado, e com os olhos arregalados, duvidando de sua sanidade, se realmente ouvira aquilo ou se estava delirando já.

Após esse 'incidente', e outras situações de insinuações, nas quais ele que sempre fora o que caçava, e estava sendo caçado. Cansado dessa brincadeira o ruivo o agarrara na sala, o encostara na parede e o beijara, afinal Fujimiya sempre fora um homem de atitude. Depois desse beijo o líder avisou que não ia pedir para que o louro mudasse seu jeito e comportamento, mas que se o traísse, só havia uma palavra "_shine_" para ele. Abobado demais assentiu, e foi aí que começaram a ter um algo mais, mas o ruivo sempre o deixava doido e saia em seguida.

E naquela noite, depois de um mês desses amassos inacabados, ele resolvera que iria tomar uma atitude e não deixaria o ruivo escapar, afinal já estava subindo pelas paredes, literalmente... Mas acontecera essa maldita missão e ambos saíram bem feridos. Só rezava... Ele que nem era um homem de fé, para que Aya despertasse, pois não era justo, eles estavam juntos e tinham o direito de serem felizes.

- Yohji-kun? Está tudo bem? Eu estou te chamando a um tempão.

- Ah?! Sim, sim chibi, estava pensando.

- Pensar nunca foi seu forte. – Brincou o mais novo. – Eu vou para casa, precisa de algo?

- Ei, eu penso sim viu. – Fez um bico igual criança. – Não, eu estou bem, vou dormir logo, com esse tanto de remédio que me dão, espero sair logo daqui, não agüento mais.

O lourinho sorriu e foi para casa, enquanto o playboy aproveitou, para chamar um enfermeiro, ele tinha algo a fazer.

Depois de convencer o enfermeiro a colocá-lo numa cadeira de rodas, ele finalmente foi deixado no quarto do ruivo. Meio hesitante, afinal era o enfermeiro que iria levá-lo dessa vez para vê-lo. Estava evitando, sim, porque tinha medo. Medo de que cada vez que saísse do quarto de suas visitas, fosse à última vez que o veria.

Aproximou-se da cama e pegou na mão do seu amado koi, que parecia mais pálido do que o normal.

- Ei, não é justo sabia. – Começou a falar. – A gente mal começou a se entender e você resolve me deixar?! É bom você acordar logo ruivo dos infernos, ou eu vou te trair e você não vai ter como me impedir, nem se vingar. – Acariciou o rosto dele e deu um beijo nos lábios. – Volta pra mim, por favor. – Ficou ali segurando a mão dele um bom tempo até que o enfermeiro o levou para seu próprio quarto.

Depois de ser devidamente medicado, entrou em sono profundo, sem saber que no outro quarto os aparelhos de monitoramentos começaram a apitar e virou uma correria de médicos e enfermeiras, o paciente finalmente havia acordado.

**ooo**

Uma semana se passara desde aquela fatídica noite quando aconteceu o desastre na missão, Aya finalmente havia despertado, porém ainda teria que ficar em observação. Yohji desesperara-se quando recebera a notícia de que o ruivo havia entrado em coma, a semana que se passou foi de muita dor, e muita tristeza para o louro, afinal de contas ele já ouvira casos de pessoas que passavam anos em coma, e tinha profundo medo que isso também acontecesse com aquele por quem se apaixonou. Qual foi sua felicidade quando teve a boa notícia que seu namorado havia despertado.

Durante os dias que precederam o despertar do líder, Ken sempre levava Yohji em uma cadeira de rodas para visitar Aya. Vê-lo naquele estado, sem reação alguma doía-lhe na alma, pois foram dias de sofrimento e de lágrimas, mas agora estava tudo bem, e Ken estava indo buscá-lo para levá-lo ao quarto de seu amado, iria vê-lo novamente, vivo e acordado, poderia ver novamente o brilho daquelas orbes violeta. Claro que com sua vaidade não poderia se deixar ver com cara de doente... Odiava aquele tipo de lugar, completamente morto, e claro que com toda aquela falta de movimento as pessoas continuariam doentes, seria muito mais sensato se eles animassem as pessoas ali internadas, como eles iriam querer que alguém se recuperasse bem se ali só havia silêncio, e pessoas sérias e tristes, ele nem mesmo podia fazer alguma coisa para se divertir!

Com um sorriso recebeu o jogador já carregando a cadeira de rodas em sua direção, Ken o ajudou a sentar-se confortavelmente, e ajeitou sua perna engessada para que não o incomodasse. Yohji falou alguma gracinha que fez com que o moreno risse sem graça, e lhe retrucasse com um suave tapa em sua cabeça. O louro era empurrado pelo corredor respirando fundo algumas vezes, tentando conter as batidas fortes de seu coração, afinal de contas tudo aconteceu bem na noite que ele resolvera tomar uma atitude mais drástica de ir pra cama com o seu koi... Exatamente um mês depois começarem seu relacionamento, era irreal descobrir que Aya correspondia aos seus sentimentos, afinal de contas o ruivo sempre parecia se irritar com seu comportamento muitas vezes irresponsável.

Aya era totalmente seu oposto. Agora sim acreditava naquela lei do amor "os opostos se atraem"

Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais ao ver Aya ali, deitado sobre a cama, com o controle da televisão em sua mão mudando incessantemente os canais, em uma busca inútil por algo interessante.

- ...! – Aya suspirou, e então quando olhou para a porta, deixou um leve sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios.

- Finalmente acordou Bela Adormecida!! Pensei que esperaria anos para dar o ar de sua graça novamente entre nós meros mortais! – Yohji falou rindo, se afastando de Ken, usando suas mãos para mover a cadeira.

Aya nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para a cara do louro que apesar de sua fala irônica demonstrava em seu olhar a imensa felicidade.

- Sabe que temos assuntos pendentes para resolver, e não adianta me olhar com essa cara de nada. Sabe... Quando a gente inicia alguma coisa, temos que encontrar uma maneira de terminarmos, e espero que você me conheça o suficiente para saber que eu sempre costumei faturar na primeira noite, não significa que com você seja diferente, sabe? – Yohji começou seu discurso.4

Aya apenas o observava, mantendo aquela feição impassível de sempre, só por diversão.

- Sexo é fundamental em um relacionamento saudável! Estamos juntos há um mês e dois dias e ainda não fizemos nada! Você sempre me deixa _literalmente_ na mão. Espero que você faça algo que me surpreenda, afinal de contas mais vale um Yotan na mão do que dois voando!5

Aya não conseguiu conter o riso, apesar de discreto, olhando para a porta, vendo que Ken havia saído, mirando novamente para Yohji.

- Eu já tenho você na minha mão, e até hoje nunca vi você voando por aí, mas fique tranqüilo, vou me certificar de deixar você extremamente surpreso.6

Yohji riu, e então tentou se erguer um pouco para dar um selinho nos lábios do ruivo. Logo uma enfermeira entrou quando os dois já haviam se separado, ministrou os medicamentos necessários para uma boa recuperação de Aya. O louro ficou mais algum tempo ali com o amado conversando sobre tudo o que havia se passado enquanto ele estava em coma, e o quanto estava aliviado em vê-lo bem novamente, estava realmente feliz.

**ooo**

Numa noite uma sombra suspeita espreitava nos corredores do hospital, rapidamente entrandoem uma porta, após usar um clipe de papel para abrir a fechadura. Adentrou na sala das enfermeiras que antes estava trancada, e de lá roubou alguns objetos, e vestimentas, vestindo-se rapidamente, quando ouviu um pequeno alarme soar, indicando certo quarto para onde se encaminhou...

A campainha não parava e a pessoa parecia realmente aflita. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios enquanto carregava consigo uma bandeja com alguns itens, um estetoscópio pendurado em seu pescoço e com o jaleco branco que trajava conseguiu passar pelas enfermeiras do andar, que o cumprimentaram achando que se tratava de um verdadeiro médico, afinal de contas seu olhar sério e jeito sóbrio enganavam perfeitamente.

- Até que enfim! Pensei que teria que ficar apertando essa campainha até morrer! Sabia que se eu não for bem tratado posso acabar pegando alguma infecção, ou coisa do tipo?! O que seria do mundo sem alguém como eu?!

A Luz do quarto estava apagada, e o paciente não podia ver quem de fato havia entrado em seu quarto.

- Desculpe a demora, senhor Kudou... O paciente do quarto vinte e três estava muito agitado, foi necessário mobilizar muitos enfermeiros para socorrê-lo. – O ruivo disse com uma entonação de voz ligeiramente diferente.

- Mas é sua obrigação cuidar bem de mim! Eu preciso recuperar logo, não posso ficar o resto da minha vida neste hospital.

- Fique tranqüilo, senhor Kudou, cuidarei muito bem de você esta noite.

O falso médico se aproximou, deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha do leito do jovem louro, e então pegou as amarras da própria cama onde o rapaz estava deitado, e começou a prender suas mãos.

- EI!!! O QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE...

- Shh... – Um dedo foi colocado sobre os lábios do louro que arregalou os olhos no escuro. A outra mão do pobre paciente de orbes cor de esmeralda fora também imobilizada pelas fortes amarras da cama, e então o "médico" se aproximou do interruptor próximo à porta, ligando a luz.

Yohji, surpreso ao ver a figura ruiva ali não tinha palavras, só podia ser mentira!7

- Surpreendeu-se? – Aya questionou.

O louro não tinha palavras, e logo sentiu sua roupa ser erguida pelas mãos pálidas e frias. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas a expressão no rosto do "médico" não mudava, mas percebia toda aquela malícia em seu olhar, quando ele colocou o estetoscópio em seu peito para ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

- Aya... – Sussurrou, olhando-o ainda sem acreditar, ainda mais quando a mão do ruivo desceu de seu peito, escorregando o estetoscópio para seu abdômen, até chegar ao seu baixo-ventre, adentrando a boxer que usava. Yohji suspirou, e olhou para aquele homem ali na sua frente, mal acreditando. A peça de metal fria de encontro ao seu membro quente o fez arrepiar-se por completo.

Aya deu um sorriso, e então aos poucos foi puxando a boxer de Yohji para baixo, deixando-a presa apenas no tornozelo engessado do louro e com uma mão pegou o membro dele acariciando-o enquanto o olhava.

- Sabia que... Um homem realmente saudável consegue uma ereção quando tocado pela pessoa que ama? Mas um homem tarado consegue uma ereção com qualquer coisa? O que você é Yohji? Um homem saudável, ou um homem tarado?8

Aya começou a mover sua mão, mas não havia como movê-la melhor, pois seus dedos estavam secos. Na bandeja que trouxera, pegou um pouco do sabão anti-germes que roubara dentro da sala das enfermeiras, esfregando-o na palma e dígitos, para então começar a manipular o membro de Yohji.

- Ah! Aya... Humm... – O louro gemeu, seu membro começando a ficar ereto. Ele sentia sua excitação aumentar, e certo calor tomar conta de seu corpo, remexendo-se sobre a cama, mordendo seu lábio inferior, e mantendo os olhos fechados, se concentrava naquele prazer.

A masturbação parou quando finalmente o membro de Yohji estava já completamente duro. No momento em que o pobre rapaz louro estava prestes a gozar Aya parou, ouvindo um gemido de certa frustração, mas o melhor ainda estava por vir, não tinha porque se decepcionar. Na bandeja pegou um aparelho para o qual o mais velho olhou com surpresa... Um aparelho usado para medir pressão, o que diabos Aya pretendia fazer com aquilo?

- Aya... O que...? – Yohji tentou questioná-lo sobre o que ele faria.

- Sabe que uma pessoa saudável deve sempre monitorar sua pressão? Deveria saber disso senhor Kudou... – A faixa de prender o aparelho no braço da pessoa foi presa no pênis de Yohji, e Aya começou a bombear o balão negro, fazendo com que a faixa se inchasse e apertasse o membro do louro que gemeu e mordeu o próprio lábio, virando o rosto para o lado.

Aya continuava enchendo mais e mais a faixa de ar, até ouvir um gemido mais alto de Yohji que se contorcia sobre a cama. Deixou-a ali, prendendo o membro do rapaz, e então pegou uma seringa de bico de plástico grande para aplicar anestesia geral, e enfiou o bico na uretra de Yohji, puxando um pouco do líquido que ali saía, ouvindo mais um gemido do louro.

Ele lambeu o bico da seringa, e foi posicionando-a próxima a entrada de Yohji, forçando a mesma na entrar no rapaz, que gemeu, e olhou para Aya.

- Está na hora de seus remédios, queremos que você se recupere logo, não é? – Com isso forçou mais da seringa para entrar nele, e assim que esta se encontrava dentro de Yohji, começou a movê-la.

- AAH!! Céus, Aya!!! – Seus gemidos eram sonoros, e suas mãos apertavam as amarras que prendiam seu braço, o medidor de pressão em seu pênis o incomodava, e ele sentia um pouco de dor na primeira penetração, mas logo essa sensação incômoda foi sendo substituída pelo prazer, que o fazia gemer, e fechar seus olhos com força.

Kudou sentia que estava prestes a gozar, mas o aparelho prendendo seu pênis o impedia. Aya não dava trégua alguma e quando o ruivo decidiu finalmente parar, o louro respirava ofegante, completamente vencido sobre a cama, com o membro completamente duro e avermelhado. Yohji sentia-o quente, pegando fogo, e sua entrada também dava mostras de excitação dificultando que Aya retirasse a seringa de dentro de si.

O ruivo riu ao ver o louro naquele estado, completamente entregue aos seus desejos, amarrado e indefeso. Na bandeja ele pegou um tubo fino de plástico mole usado na aplicação de soro, e uma borracha de amarrar no braço para se tirar sangue de alguns pacientes, amarrando-a na base do pênis de Yohji, após retirar o aparelho de medir pressão, sem apertar muito, apenas o suficiente para impedi-lo de gozar...

Um pequeno tubo foi sendo vagarosamente enfiado pela uretra de Yohji que gemia, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer em alguns espasmos, precisando desesperadamente gozar, mas Aya não parecia ter intenção alguma de acabar logo. Não sabia que o ruivo apesar de toda aquela carapaça de frieza poderia ser um amante tão ardente... Sentiu-se um retardatário por não ter se declarado antes... Talvez aproveitassem muito mais noites assim.

- Hun... Ahnm... Aya... – Os gemidos de prazer de Yohji eram música para seus ouvidos, se deliciava, sentia verdadeira excitação.

O ruivo olhava para o corpo do rapaz, bem definido apesar de magro, cada músculo esculpido pelas missões. O desejava... Realmente amava aquela personalidade expansiva de Yohji, e seu jeito extrovertido, sabia que seu oposto era a melhor escolha. Sorriu, e então pegou um tubo vazio de plástico para guardar amostras de sangue, que ainda estava lacrado, e então começou a usá-lo para penetrar novamente o louro, que conteve seu gemido mais alto, mordendo o próprio lábio.

Aya começou a mover aquele objeto dentro do louro, vendo-o arquear as costas, e virar o rosto para o lado e ele sentia prazer em ter total poder sobre aquele homem que costumava se gabar de ser um verdadeiro Don Juan.

- Lembre-se que apenas eu posso te dar tamanho prazer... Assim que você me experimentar pela primeira vez, vai ver que precisará de mais, de muito mais para se sentir satisfeito. Agora você é meu, Yohji...

- Hummm... Ahnm... Aya...

Aya aumentou a velocidade e força com a qual penetrava o tubo de amostra no louro, que não parava de gemer, e praticamente implorava por mais. O ruivo sentia seu próprio membro completamente duro preso na calça que usava... Desejava Yohji, e iria possuí-lo, iria possuí-lo com toda a vontade que sentia com todo o desejo e excitação.

Yohji sentia como se seu corpo estivesse derretendo, aquele calor todo fazia com que uma fina camada de suor se formasse sobre a sua pele. Todas as veias e artérias pareciam se dilatarem, permitindo que o sangue circulasse mais rápido, principalmente naqueles pontos mais sensíveis, sua entrada se contraía e relaxava enquanto era estocada por aquele objeto, e seu membro já completamente quente e duro necessitava de um alívio. Um líquido de pré-gozo já começava a sair, apesar do fino tubo, aquele prazer parecia enlouquecer-lhe, pois a sensações ficavam ainda mais evidentes, mais fortes. Tentava conter seus gemidos mordendo o próprio lábio, que já estava vermelho e inchado.

- Aya... Chega... – Pediu com sua voz um pouco, desesperada, pois queria e necessitava gozar.

O ruivo sorriu levemente, parando de mover o tubo dentro de Yohji, retirando-o, usando então dois de seus dedos para alargar um pouco mais a entrada do louro, preparando-o para algo maior, seu próprio membro já completamente intumescido de excitação. Enquanto enfiava o terceiro dedo, e movia todos os três rapidamente dentro do "paciente", sua outra mão se encarregava de abaixar a frente de seu moleton.

Assim que conseguira liberar seu membro daquela prisão de tecidos, Aya retirou seus dedos de dentro de Yohji, e a borracha que prendia o membro do pobre rapaz de cabelos dourados. O tubo também foi retirado e o mais velho teve que se controlar e muito para não gozar durante o processo, queria fazer isso junto com Aya, queria chegar ao clímax com o ruivo, enquanto sentiria-se preenchido pelo gozo dele.

Aya posicionou-se sobre o corpo magro e definido de Yohji, beijando-o nos lábios e se colocou sobre o dele, de maneira que nenhum dos dois se incomodasse com a perna engessada do louro. Enquanto guiava seu membro até a entrada dele, o ruivo não parava de sussurrar em seu ouvido, o quanto estava excitado por culpa de Kudou.

- Hun... Quem diria, Aya... Seu tarado... Jamais imaginei que em sua mente passariam coisas tão devassas...

- Te surpreendi? – Perguntou enquanto seu membro já estava totalmente bem posicionado, pronto para dar início à penetração.

- Claro... AAH!!! – Não pôde conter um gemido mais alto, assim que sentiu o membro do ruivo começando a entrar em si. Admirou o contraste daquele membro quente e consideravelmente mais grosso que os objetos antes usados pelo líder e com certeza era muito mais gostoso!

O ruivo levou sua mão para tampar a boca de Yohji, uma vez que não poderiam ser ouvidos, ou acabariam sendo pegos no flagra, transando em um quarto de hospital, e Aya ainda nem poderia ficar caminhando pelo hospital, quanto mais fazer algo do tipo. Continuou com a penetração até estar completamente dentro do louro, voltando a sussurrar, descrevendo a sensação de estar dentro dele, de como era quente, e apertado e de como sentia seu tesão em níveis críticos.

Logo o movimento dos dois corpos começou, de início lento e suave, mas aos poucos foram tornando-se rápidos, fortes e cadenciados, ambos segurando os gemidos em suas gargantas enquanto se beijavam fervorosamente. Suas línguas acariciavam uma a outra, explorando a boca um do outro, um beijo quente, apaixonado e excitado.

Os dedos de suas mãos estavam entrelaçados e seus corpos completamente quentes e suados pelo exercício do sexo quente e delicioso que estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Quando finalmente Yohji conseguiu gozar sem qualquer impedimento, teve seu gemido completamente abafado pela boca do ruivo, que cobria a sua com mais um delicioso beijo. Aos poucos uma sensação estranha tomou conta de si, pois algo líquido e quente o invadia por dentro... E soube naquele instante que Aya havia gozado, pois os movimentos antes rápidos e fortes começavam a se tornarem lentos, e a respiração do ruivo estava agora mais acelerada.

- Realmente Aya, quando você quer surpreender, você surpreende! Sempre preciso, perfeito... – Disse acariciando os cabelos úmidos do ruivo.

- Eu te avisei, Kudou, você que não quis acreditar. – Aya saiu lentamente do seu koi e o beijou de leve. – Por mais delicioso que seja ficar aqui, preciso voltar para o meu quarto, por 'hoje'.

Então se levantou da cama, limpando seu koi e o vestindo. Juntou tudo de novo naquela bandeja para poder sair do quarto, olhando novamente para o louro que estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, provavelmente igual ao mesmo em sua própria face, se aproximou e deu mais um beijo.

- Descanse, você vai precisar. – E com um sorriso enigmático saiu do quarto.

Encontrou um armário e pegou um saco de lixo onde jogou tudo que havia levado e colocou na parte de lixo hospitalar, assim ninguém iria notar. Foi para seu quarto novamente com aquele sorrisinho discreto e bobo que teimava em ficar na sua boca... Yohji era uma boa influência para ele, mas nunca iria admitir isso para o mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Omi o levara de cadeira de rodas no quarto de Yohji, não que ele precisasse, depois de sua incursão noturna, mas regras do hospital, alem disso ninguém sabia e nem deveria ficar sabendo. Lá resolveram falar sobre a missão.

Aya contou que quando viu os dois homens pulando o muro e tentando entrar no armazém, fora lá para exterminá-los também, mas foi com horror que viu que não eram terroristas e sim provavelmente ladrões, que não conseguiam abrir a porta e por isso os idiotas resolveram atirar nela. Então resolveu correr9, porque além de estar quase no horário da explosão, se um dos tiros pegasse nas caixas, seria o fim, e realmente foi o que aconteceu... Relatou que se lembrava de escutar quatro tiros e depois seu corpo foi jogado de encontro ao muro... E mais nada.

Omi contou que conversando com o pessoal da Kritker, descobriu que os 'idiotas' eram dois ladrõezinhos de armazéns que haviam começado a pouco, e como viam sempre movimento ali, acharam que haveria algo valioso, no entanto, não tiveram tempo e nem a sorte de Aya e Yohji, porque se fossem analisar, foi uma sorte os dois não terem morrido ali.

- Ei, Yohji... – Ken o chamou. – Você está mesmo bem? Está com olheiras, e com uma aparência meio cansada. Quer que chame o médico?10

O sorriso discreto do ruivo e a bochecha corada do louro não passaram despercebidos por Omi, que sorriu e foi indo em direção à porta.

- Acho que não, Ken-kun. Ele só precisa descansar, deve ter tido algum sonho agitado.

Ken ficou pensativo e depois deu de ombros, indo para porta também, dizendo algo sobre voltar a Koneko que ultimamente estava pior, com as garotas cheias de perguntas.

- É, Yotan, descanse... Você nunca sabe quando vai ter outro sonho agitado, não é? – Disse o ruivo no ouvido do louro e um selinho discreto na boca.

Yohji sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Tenha uma boa noite de 'descanso', Kudou. - E Aya foi movendo sua cadeira de rodas com a mão, em direção à porta.

E Yohji soube, com certeza, que essa noite ele teria uma visita noturna novamente, ficando tentado a adivinhar o que mais o ruivo iria usar do hospital dessa vez.

Mas uma coisa era certa... Assim que tirasse aquele gesso e voltasse pra casa, ele sabia que estaria sendo esperado pelos seus amigos e koi, e tentaria aproveitar ao máximo o tempo juntos, demonstrando o que sentiam, pois naquela profissão, realmente sempre teria o elemento surpresa.

****************Owari ****************

1 – Momoe é uma senhora que fica na Koneko quando os Weiss não estão, ela sempre está sentada com um gatinho no colo.

2 – Essa foi pensando em você Kaline, homenagem pura.

3 – Huahuahua sim, um esforço tão grande... XDDD [nota das betas e minha]

4 – Modestidade passou longe, aliás, inexistente

5 – Oscar de melhor drama queen hehehehe

6 – Sempre direto no ponto Aya-kun *.*

7 – Yohji sem palavras, momento histórico

8 – Definitivamente, tarado u.u

9 – Não que eu ache que ele fosse correr, mas tem diferença em ser um assassino e um suicida u.u

10 – Wahuhauhuauh eu adoro a inocência do Ken... Sempre comentando o que não deve. * rola * Comentário da Yume e assinado pela Evil

**Nota final:** Por que a missão errada aconteceu bem quando Yohji resolveu tomar uma atitude? Porque o mundo[Leia-se: Autora Maligna] não é justo, mas ninguém disse que seria né! Huahuahuahuahua... [frase que não poderia deixar de comparecer u.u]

Iniciado : 22/01/2009

Terminada : 23/02/2009

Nossa que final horrível --'

E definitivamente não sei dar nome as fics T_T

Bem, aí está seu presente **Kaline**, espero que goste, e saiba que foi de coração e um parto, pois o casal não é o que mais gosto, mas era sua primeira opção, então tentei de verdade fazer deles, porque você merece querida. E sabe que foi uma imensa felicidade tirar você. ^_^

E agradecimento especial para _Lili-K_, porque que sem ela o lemon seria sujeito inexistente na fic, e betou também.

E mais agradecimento especial a Yume que também ajudou a betar e fez sábios comentários para ajudar.

E sorry se não ficou boa, eu perdi o jeito e ainda insisto em tentar fazer T_T


End file.
